


Combat Training

by WeeCoconutFlakes



Series: Sheaf's Chronicles [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Battle, Gen, Monastery, Tea, Training, exam, fight, kenku, monk - Freeform, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeCoconutFlakes/pseuds/WeeCoconutFlakes
Summary: Sheaf of Papers, the kenku monk, prepares and takes on an examination to proceed to the final phase of his training. Support from his mentor and friends let him show his true potential.





	Combat Training

Straw flew from the dummy as strong impacts from Sheaf’s fists met it. His arms were a blur, and soon the dummy was nothing but tattered cloth and splinters. An old man gently clapped him on the shoulder, a warm smile on his wizened face. Sheaf drew hard breaths, proud of the demolished dummy before him.

“Your ki grows strong, young Sheaf. Soon you may prove yourself, and ascend to the next level of your training.” His master’s reassuring words stoked the pride within him, and he was ready to take on the next step of training. For ten years he had studied and trained in the monastery, and now he could feel himself on the cusp of maturity. “Tomorrow, rise at dawn and meet with the other candidates on the Ascended Circle. There, you will take your next step.”

Sheaf was surprised. Every day for months his master had told him his time was soon, but now he thought Sheaf was ready. The Ascended Circle was the one place in the monastery Sheaf had never been. Nevertheless, Sheaf nodded, and readied himself for another dummy.

“We’re finishing early tonight, Sheaf. Return to your dorm, rest and focus your ki. Tomorrow will test you; you must be ready.” Sheaf again nodded, and turned to walk towards his dorms. His mind raced with the things he had learned. ki, combat forms, years of study carefully index within his mind. As he walked down the hall, a group of older disciples passed by him.

“So, the test is tomorrow, right, Olox?”

“Yes, and I’m graduating to the next rank, that’s certain.”

“I heard the competition will be tough.”

Sheaf perked up at the mention of the test. “I will be competing too, Oloxalim.” He’d heard of the elf before. Only sixteen years old, he was praised among the combat instructors for his promise. Outside of the fighting ring, however, his reputation was less complimentary.

Oloxalim let out a laugh. “You, in the exam? That’s hilarious.” His laughter prompted the other two to laugh along with him.

Suddenly, another person was behind Sheaf. “You three are better mimics than Sheaf is,” it was the voice of his long-time friend Keyreith Sylna. She too was an elf, but unlike Oloxalim, she was caring and sweet. “Come on, Sheaf, let’s head back.” Sheaf followed her past the incredulous faces of the older students, who weren’t expecting such disparagement from such a young girl

As they walked down the hall, Key kept up conversation with Sheaf. “I saw you training today. That was amazing! I could barely see you, going that fast. Is it true you’re going to the exam tomorrow?” Sheaf nodded, and Key gave him a warm smile. “Well, good luck, Sheaf. You’ve got nothing to worry about, so don’t let those older guys give you any doubts.” She was always a beacon of brightness for Sheaf. When he was bored, he’d mimic her voice and pretend to converse with her.

“Hey, lovebirds,” a voice said, melting out of the shadows.

“Gorm, that ‘bird’ joke is so old. Seven years old, by now,” Key replied.

The voice that came up on them belonged to Gormon Sarafen, dark elf and another of Sheaf’s friends. His experience escaping from the Underdark made him a shoo-in for the Way of the Shadow, and he wasn’t waiting for formal training to use it.

Yet another voice joined in. “I thought it was funny. I mean, yeah, he’s used it every day for the past decade, but you don’t fix what’s broken, right?” It belonged to 

Ku Zaon, a human, the final keystone of Sheaf’s social circle.

Gorm rolled his eyes. “Look, either way, why won’t you two just admit you’re dating? We’re all getting tired of it.”

Key scoffed, responding with, “Even if that were the case, he’s way too old for me. It’d be weird.”

“Aren’t you a year older than him, Key?” Ku asked, confused.

“Yes, but Kenku reach maturity at around age twelve, so he’s like, sixteen already. Im eleven. That’d be weird.” As Key said this, Gorm shook his head. Even if he hadn’t read her diary, her face told him everything he wanted to know.

Sheaf was oblivious to both Key’s feelings and Gorm’s proddings, shrugging it off as another round of teasing from the ornery drow. As Key and Gorm traded insults, Ku started asking Sheaf about his training, and they excitedly shared combat tips. As Ku was explaining a technique for alternating the flow of ki, Gorm exclaimed to Key.

“He’s already taking the exam!?”

Ku and Sheaf turned to them, and Ku asked, “Do you mean Sheaf?”

Key nodded, smiling, “Master Jie told him to meet the others at the Ascended Circle tomorrow morning.”

Ku clapped Sheaf on the back. “Already, man? Most people wouldn’t take it for another five years, you’re flying!” He thought about his words. “No pun intended, of course.”

Gorm crossed his arms. “What, are you graduating next week? I still haven’t passed the first trial.”

Key gripped his shoulder. “You came here late, Gorm, it’ll take a bit more time. Aren’t you taking it next week?”

“Yeah, but point being.” He gestured to Sheaf. “Feathers over here is going to be third rank before I’m even second.”

“Leave him alone Gorm, you’ll get your chance.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He nodded at Sheaf. “Good luck. At least the test should be interesting this year, not just a bunch of ass-”

Key smacked his head playfully. “At least wait after you’re second rank for that kind of language, Gorm.”

Sheaf was happy at his friends’ antics. Even if things were moving so fast, they were still the same people, and he could count on them. “Master Jie said I should get rest early tonight, so I am headed to my room.” With that, he waved and walked down to his small dorm. It wasn’t much by most standards, but to Sheaf, it was the most he’d ever owned. Every other place in the monastery was public and shared. There was barely room for a bed, a desk and a small space for meditation, and it was refuge for Sheaf. He sat down on the floor and concentrated. He blocked out distractions until all he felt was himself. He could feel ki energy, flowing through him. His intense training had left him tired and his ki was responding in kind.

It was frayed and sporadic, pooling awkwardly in his body. He shuddered to think that for most, this was what existence felt like, completely ignorant of the massive power flowing through them. He gathered ki and drew it from his surroundings, righting the flow and feeling relaxed as it smoothly ran through his body. Slowly, he broke his concentration, feeling refreshed and calm.

As he stood, he noticed a note halfway under his door. In his meditative state, he hadn’t noticed it slide under. He bent and grabbed it, setting it on the desk. He lit the gnarled candle that sat there, melted with months of use. Soon it would need replacing, but it was suitable for now.

He sat and looked at the note. It was written in fluid, looping handwriting. Its writer had clearly taken great care in the note. It read:

Sheaf,

I just wanted to wish you good luck for the exam tomorrow. I know you’ll do great, but don’t underestimate the competition. When you’re done, come straight to us and tell us how you did, okay? You’ve been training like crazy, so it should be a breeze.

Love, Keyreith.

It was a short note, but it was sweet, and Sheaf appreciated it. Below that was more writing, this time blocky and blunt. It wasn’t beautiful, but it served its purpose.

Hey, Sheaf,

You’re going to do a great job at the exams. I’ve sparred you enough times to know that you have exactly what it takes. I used to watch the exams. The exam is pure combat, so I know you’ll be ready. Show how much control you have of that ki of yours, and you’ll pass, easy.

Your friend, Ku Zaon.

Ku always knew exactly how to reassure Sheaf. He was right, they had sparred endless times. It was always a close fight, and they were well matched.

Finally, there was one more note. It was shorter than the others, scribbled and rushed. Sheaf noticed a huge blob of black ink filled the rest of the space below it.

Bird,

Good luck with the exam. You’ll do well. Keyreith is making me write this, so I’m just going to spill ink on the rest of the paper so there’s no more room. See you after the test.

Gorm.

To most, Gorm may have seemed like a poor friend, but having taken him in when he came to the monastery and knowing him for the intervening four years had taught Sheaf that the fact that he had bothered writing anything was almost as touching as the careful diction of Key’s letter. Sheaf stored the letter in a stack of other mementos and letters. The majority was from Key, though Sheaf didn’t read anything out of that fact. Once the letter was secure, he blew out the candle and went to bed.

\---

The sun had barely started to shine when Sheaf woke. Stars were still visible in the sky as he rose, but Sheaf was wide-awake. Nerves riddled him as he remembered what he was doing today. He took a deep breath and once more focused himself. He opened the door and saw his three friends waiting patiently, playing cards. Floating in the air were shimmering lights, no doubt cast by Gorm to give them light to play by. When they heard him open the door, both Key and Ku greeted him with bright smiles. Gorm gave a lazy wave, squinting with great concentration at his hand. Key stood and skipped over to Sheaf, giving him a cup.

“I made some tea this morning, and I figured you’d like some.” She poured from a tall flask steaming green tea, the scent greeting Sheaf and waking up what little of him hadn’t already. He joyfully sipped the tea, his favorite blend, as Gorm shook his head and gathered the cards into their pack.

“Could you crush any harder on him?” Gorm asked, a bored look on his face as he stood.

Key responded calmly as ever. “How many times do I have to tell you, Gorm, that’s not what it’s like.” Gorm rolled his eyes. He wished she’d just get around to it. Her diary was getting more embarrassing by the day. He didn’t understand why she felt so against telling Sheaf anyway.

Ku walked to Sheaf. He pulled out something wrapped in cloth and held it out to Sheaf. As Sheaf unwrapped it, Ku explained, “This is a good-luck charm carried by all members of the Zaon clan. I’d like you to have it.” Inside the thin cloth was a small medallion the size of a coin, with ornate inscriptions on its surface. While Sheaf didn’t recognize the language the writings were in, he understood this was no frivolous gift.

Sheaf started to protest, and Ku held up his hand. “Sheaf, you are among the closest friends I have. You need the luck more than I do. Anyway, if I rely on luck, how will I ever defeat you?” Ku smiled at Sheaf, and Sheaf nodded, donning the medallion. It sat just at the center of his collar, reflecting the shimmering light dancing about the corridor.

“Thank you. I must go to the exam now.” said Sheaf, stepping away. As he did, Gorm called his attention.

“Hey, before you go, take this.” He tossed a small paper box towards Sheaf, who caught it. Opening it, he realized it was a small breakfast.

“Real smart, going to fight on an empty stomach. Figured you’d forget, bird-brain.” Sheaf laughed. Even if Key was giving Gorm a disapproving look, Sheaf always enjoyed Gorm’s humour. He also enjoyed Gorm’s cooking. He didn’t bother often, but when Gorm made a meal, it was a masterpiece. Key, Sheaf and Ku had often asked how Gorm learned to cook so well, but he never gave them a satisfying answer.

Sheaf ate while he walked, savoring the food. Soon the box was empty, and Sheaf disposed of the container. Not a minute later, he arrived at the gate to the Ascended Circle. The sky was still dark, but there were a few other students. A few of them were acquaintances of Sheaf, but he kept to himself. Over the next few minutes, the courtyard was full of examinees, and it was bustling with noise. Excited chatter immediately died down as Shey Zaon, the Master of Ganden stepped into the courtyard.

“Students.” He spoke gently, but somehow his voice still boomed. “You are here today because your instructors and masters deem you ready for the test ahead. I bid you not disappoint them. As you know, the second rank exams only pass the top performers. The rest of you will have to return next year. For some, this is your first year at the exam. For some, you are well acquainted with the test ahead of you. Now, it is time. Let us see what you are capable of.” As he said this, the gates to the Ascended Circle opened, revealing a large open area, with a crowd of masters gathered around. Standing at the center of the circle was Master Omguri, a broad and dour half-orc. She was the head combat instructor at the monastery.

“This test is a tournament. It has been designed to test your ability to find and engage a target in hectic situation.” As she spoke, another monk gave each student a small scroll, tightly rolled and sealed. “The scroll you have been given has your name, as well as the name and description of one of your fellow students. You may open it when we begin. Your mission is to find and engage the person on your scroll, and retrieve theirs. You pass the test when you can bring me two matching scrolls. Once I have all the scrolls, anyone left is disqualified.” She gestured to one of the monks, who began to write. “You may open your scrolls... now!”

Everyone hurriedly unsealed their scrolls. Sheaf’s, below his name, described a black haired, blue eyed half-elf by the name of Lara Gloomdew. He cast his eyes around, not recognizing the name or the description. Slowly, he whittled down his opponents, realizing his huge disadvantage. The Circle had at least four people who matched his scroll’s description, but it wouldn’t be difficult for his hunter to single out the only Kenku in the exam.

All around, trainees paced nervously, casting their eyes around for their target. Sheaf noticed one of the students had taken a noticeable interest with Sheaf. He figured that must be his hunter. All around, people cast their eyes from person to person, whittling down targets, but this elf had eyes dead on Sheaf. He realized his disadvantage had quickly worked in his favor, as now the identity of his own predator was readily apparent.

A yell ran through the Circle as someone made their first strike. Glancing towards the sound, Sheaf saw that it was Oloxalim, sending ferocious attacks against his opponent. They made a valiant defense, but soon they were out cold, and Olox bent and took their scroll. He smirked as he opened it. As soon as he did, his face fell into a scowl. He dropped the scroll on the ground. A tense moment pulsed through the crowd before a student dove for the scroll on the ground. Another seized the opportunity to attack the first, and soon every student in the Circle was in a dire battle with another.

Sheaf was no exception. As soon as the chaos broke out, Sheaf’s hunter struck, moving towards him with a burst of speed. Sheaf, though, was ready. The hunter’s flying kick was easily dodged, and Sheaf struck out with an arm as his foe passed, knocking him onto the ground. The elf was nimble, and flipped up onto his feet. Now they were facing each other. All around chaos and cacophony rose, but the elf remained absolutely focused on his target.

He struck with a fist, which was promptly dodged. Sheaf responded with a sweeping kick while his opponent’s balance was set forward, and he stumbled. Sheaf studied him, and found what he was looking for. A white scroll peeking from the fold of a pocket. Sheaf’s hand shot towards it, but was deflected. The elf did not understand Sheaf’s true intentions, thinking it another simple strike. The two traded many blows, each deflected then responded to by his opponent. The elf sent a back kick towards Sheaf, who dodged and grabbed the foot, throwing it upwards. The elf followed the momentum and completed a flip, sending a spinning kick at Sheaf. Sheaf fell backwards then rocketed off his hands, sending both feet directly towards the elf. As he did, he spun, turning to face the elf at the apex of the jump. As he predicted, his foe dodged toward the ground. Sheaf grabbed at the pocket of the elf’s robe, grabbing hold of the scroll.

Sheaf hid the scroll, and as far as the elf knew, he had never lost it. Sheaf landed in a squat facing his opponent, who spun himself onto his feet. As Sheaf tried to disengage his foe, he was cut off. The elf was fast, and not about to let Sheaf escape. Each move he made to leave was greeted by a perfect response, and Sheaf ended up on his back more than once. He turned to face the elf once more, realizing the only way to get out was through him. They resumed their melee, moves made in synch, a strike deflected and answered with a kick, which was dodged, then grabbed. The resulting throw was translated into momentum for the next strike. Sheaf knew he was at a stalemate in this fight, and would need to find a way to give himself the upper hand.

He found his opportunity in the hooded eyes of a human, intensely watching their fight. While chaos whipped around them, this girl stood still, following every movement with her eyes, waiting to strike. Sheaf was sure his problematic elf was this girl’s target. He manipulated the movements of the fight, moving closer to the girl and, when they were close, knocked the elf off-balance once more. The elf, as he had so many times, prepared to bounce back up, and found himself bouncing directly into the girl’s kick. As soon as he was down, Sheaf fled the fight, leaving the girl to search the empty robes of the elf. Sheaf carefully worked through the crowd of brawling trainees, finding an open path to Master Omguri. She looked impatient. She already had six scrolls in her hand, and three trainees sat, catching their breaths, behind her. Sheaf held his scrolls towards her, and she took them. She unfolded both, comparing them, and looked back at Sheaf. She turned to the monk next to her.

“Sheaf of Papers, Reverse.” She told him. He quickly wrote it down. Omguri gestured to a group of chairs isolated from the other winners. One by one, more trainees joined them, and each was reported by Omguri’s stern voice.

“Oth Eaglefire. Normal.”

“Heiyarus. Reverse.”

“Neriyra Tyrn. Oportune.”

Sheaf watched the chaos before him. Several times, he noticed Oloxalim repeat his blunder at the beginning of the test. He would engage and defeat an enemy, only to be disappointed by the scroll he found. Eventually, one of his fallen foes had the scroll he was seeking. His smug smile returned in full force to his face, and he strode confidently to Master Omguri, sidestepping the battles around him.

Omguri extended her arm “Scrolls.” Oloxalim reached into his robes, then his smile cracked. He rooted around, frantically searching. His face fallen, he slammed his retrieved scroll onto the ground. He strode back to the battlefield, anger staining his eyes. As he stepped away, a mousy drow stepped up and neatly scooped up the scroll from the ground, handing them to Master Omguri.

Omguri studied the scrolls and turned to the scribe. “Neriyra Tyrn. Opportune.” She gestured behind her and a soft smile broke out on Neiyra’s face as she sat.

Eventually, sixteen other trainees joined them, and the Circle was silent. By far, Sheaf was the youngest among them, the ten-year-old Kenku was surrounded by sixteen and seventeen year-old elves and humans, among a few odd other races. Exhausted and unconscious students littered the ground, and with a snap from Master Omguri, they were swiftly brought out of the Circle by the administering monks. Omguri turned to the remaining victors.

“To my knowledge, there are three ways to pass this test. The majority of you took the normal route to pass. You hunted down the person described on your scroll and took theirs. Five of you won through the reverse route. You took the scroll of the trainee with your name on their scroll, which left you with matching scrolls.” She turned to a smaller group. “The three of you took the opportune route. You found two scrolls that matched, either by luck or skill.

“However you passed, you have surpassed the trial of the second rank exams. Now, each of you will go on to through these gates, one by one. First, Oth Eaglefire.” A young dwarf stood and proudly walked through the open gates, disappearing into a dark building behind him. Many minutes later, a new name was called. Over and over again, students disappeared into the darkness, and a new one would enter after them.

“Sheaf of Papers.” Sheaf jumped as his name was called. He quickly stepped into the dark building, and dim blue firelight surrounded him. At the end of the hall, he could make out a figure, and as he came closer, he realized it was Master Jie.

Jie was beaming with pride for his student. “It would seem, young Sheaf, that I was correct. You were indeed ready to show your strength. Now, it is time for you to make a choice. As you know, Ganden follows the teachings of the three Ways.” He set down a medallion with an hand, the palm facing out. “The Way of the Open Hand, whose followers seek mastery over body and battlefield.” He set down a medallion with symbols of fire, earth, air and water. “The Way of the Four Elements, whose followers seek to understand the world and control its workings.” Finally, he put down a medallion showing a hooded figure. “And the Way of Shadow, whose followers learn what it is to become one with darkness, and circumvent any enemy. Take a medallion, Sheaf, and choose your Way.”

Sheaf was unsure. This was a difficult decision, and while his friends had all made it, he never knew what to pursue. He thought carefully, about himself, about his training, and about his future. As he swallowed, he made his choice. He picked up the medallion and stored it in a secure pocket.

Jie once again smiled. “I agree. It suits you.” He scooped up the other two medallions and placed them in a box. “Sheaf. This is the last time I face you as your master. You will move to another instructor, who will teach you to harness your ki, and pursue your Way. But, we do not part, and I will gladly see you, not as an apprentice, but as a friend. I am but the first who will see you with great pride, Sheaf. Go now, and greet your future.”

Sheaf stepped through the door, into the courtyard that hosted his first session of training. This was where he went five years ago, after passing the first rank exams. Here, he met Master Jie. A year later, he trained here with Gormon. He took a deep breath, and stepped away, towards his dorm. He opened the door to his cramped room, and was surprised by the three people squeezed onto his bed. He also took note of the veritable feast spread out upon his desk, and could tell by the scent that it was all Gorm’s work.

Ku jumped up as Sheaf stepped through. “How did it go, Sheaf?” Sheaf proudly showed him the polished medallion he now carried, and Ku beamed. “That’s great! Good choice, by the way.” He turned to Key and nodded, and she jumped up and attached a banner to the ceiling. The banner read simply, in large, looping handwriting, “Congratulations, Sheaf.” Sheaf was confused.

“Why did you wait until I came here to put up the banner?”

Key gave a shy smile. “Well, I wanted to put it up straight away, but Gorm made a pretty good point.” She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain.

Gorm was fidgeting with a small toy he had found, and looked up at the silence. When he realized Key wanted him to speak, he opened his mouth. “Oh, yeah, congrats and stuff, bird. Real happy for you.” Key sighed and turned the banner over. On the reverse it read, “Next year for sure.”

“Gorm realized this would be either a celebration or a condolence thing. I knew you’d pass, but preparing is never a bad idea.”

Sheaf laughed at this, finding something extremely comedic in the whole affair. Gorm threw the toy aside.

“Are we going to eat or what? I didn’t spend all day on this food for it to go cold.” Ku stepped over and started loading plates, serving all four. He poured four cups of tea, and rose it to the others.

“To Sheaf, and to all of us. May we prosper in our Ways.”

All three drank, and even Gorm kept his snark to himself. For a few seconds, at least.

“Really his father’s son, isn't he, Sheaf? Bet he heard that at some ceremony when he was a kid.” Sheaf laughed, and Key, who overheard, gave him a dirty look, before laughing herself. For the rest of that night, they laughed, ate and drank until they fell asleep. Not wanting to make the walk to their own dorms, everyone found reasonably comfortable accommodations in Sheaf’s. As he shut his eyes, the warmth from his friends around him comforted him, as he played his fingers around the hooded man on his shiny new medallion.


End file.
